


Just say Yes

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, SERIOUSLY GUYS SO MUCH FLUFF HERE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Disneyland is so much fun! Too bad Peter is too busy with avengers stuff to join you... Or is he? And what is little, mischievous Morgan up to?





	Just say Yes

“Where to next, Mor?” You asked the eight year old currently vibrating with excitement and sugar guiding you through the crowds of people in the park. You had to admit, Tony had been right to choose Disneyland Paris for this family -that apparently, since you had started dating Peter six months ago, included you- trip. Back at the States, you would have had to get the Park closed, but here in Europe, people liked to think they were cooler than to mob a celebrity, so aside from a couple curious glances your way, and the occasional kid brave enough to ask for a selfie, you were left pretty much alone.

“The castle! Look, Loki’s there!”

“Mor, you’re literally housemates with the _real_ Loki!” You pointed out.

“Yes, but this one is cuter!”

Tony’s laugh resonated behind you,

“Kiddo, I'll give you five bucks if you say that in front of him back home”

Pepper slapped his shoulder,

“You will do no such thing!”

“You’re right. She deserves at least twenty.”

It was your turn to laugh as you reached the, admittedly very cute, actor playing the newly minted avenger, and he proceeded to bow and go down on one knee in front of you, holding out an imaginary ring.

You saw Tony pull his phone out and start to film.

“For Peter to see what happens when he neglects his girl” He explained, winking.

“Don’t be mean!” You protested, defending your boyfriend, “He probably had some important avengers stuff to take care off…”

“Nothing shall be more important to me than you, fair lady, were you to choose me instead of my brother!” a fake Thor announced, in typical Thor booming voice, coming out of nowhere, and kneeling in front of you as well.

You felt your cheeks start to burn, as more and more people gathered around, smiling and taking pictures of the charming scene unfolding before their eyes. Still, you played along, pretending to consider each brother,

“Hmm… Blond or brunet? What do you say, Morgan, which one should I choose?”

“That one!” She pointed with her finger, jumping up and down, as a fake Spider-Man in a very convincing suit made his way through the small crowd.

“Oh, yeah, definitely that one!” You agreed, watching him kneel too.

“I’m so relieved you said that,” a familiar voice declared, “because actually, there’s something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time now…”

Peter took off his mask, that bright, boyish smile that never failed to make you weak in the knees, on his face.

“I been carrying this in my pocket ever since our third date” he let out a little self conscious chuckle, “and I didn’t want to freak you out, but I just can’t wait any longer…

I can’t wait to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, I can’t wait to get home to you every night, sneaking into our bed real quiet so as not to wake you up, and wrap you in my arms, knowing the most important thing in the world for me is safe and protected there. I can’t wait to order take out every day because we both suck at cooking. Hell, I can’t wait to sleep on the couch every time you get angry at me!”

You both laughed a little wetly at that, but Peter quickly became serious again,

“I just...I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know it’s too soon, and we’re too young, and it’s reckless and… and insane. I know there are a million reasons why you should say no. I know that, and I can’t argue with any of those reasons… all I have is one reason for you to say yes: I love you, more than anything and everything and I think you love me too, so I’m asking you- no, I’m beginning you on my knees, y/n… would you marry me?”

You felt your own tears, falling freely down your cheeks, too stunned to process what was going on. And much less what you had to do.

Peter’s smile faltered a little as your silence went on, and you knew you had to do something, anything to stop the fear and heartbreak that seemed to be growing in his eyes.

You reacted enough to confess,

“I- I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes! Just say yes!” Peter’s voice sounded small and vulnerable as he finished under his breath, “Please, please just say yes…”

“Yes!” You pretty much yelled, as your dumbfounded brain, jump-started again by Peter’s plea, finally seemed to catch up with what was going on, “Yes, of course I’m gonna marry you!”

The crowd erupted in applause, but you didn’t hear them. You couldn’t see anything but Peter, couldn’t feel anything but his lips, moving with practiced ease against your own, expertly opening you up to him, to slip his tongue inside your mouth, making thousands of sparks explode behind your eyelids, as the whole world faded away.

He picked you up, spinning around with you in his arms, but he was the one who felt weightless, flying. More euphoric and free than swinging across the city, a hundred feet above the ground on his webs. It was fitting, really; cause in that moment, the whole universe rearranged, the moon no longer revolving around the earth, the earth no longer revolving around the sun. Only you, at the center of his very existence, him nothing but a satellite orbiting around you, basking in your light, brighter than any star.

Someone -Tony- cleared his throat, and Peter finally set you down, holding your hand and placing the most perfect ring, tiny yellow diamonds placed to form a sunflower, on your finger. But as you gazed into his eyes, full of wonder and love you understood: Your feet would never touch the ground again.

The End.


End file.
